That Moment When
by behind-the-curtian
Summary: the curtain around the city of Ikebukero is closing and its time for the composer of war to take his bow.
1. Prologue

Prouloge

December 31 20XX

The young man sat in his office chair spinning slowly, his feet dragging on the floor until he used them to push himself forward in motion.

To simply put it, he was bored. The curtain around the city of Ikebukero was closing. And the composer of the symphony of war is spinning carelessly in his chair.

This composer was none other than a young information broker by the name of Izaya Orihara. He was the eldest son of two business executives, and older brother to twin sisters; Miaru and Kururi.

His pastime is to study and observe them, watching their reactions in different scenarios, some of which he would cause to stir up some excitement.

At the moment however, he was facing opposite his large window that overlooked the entire city.

He had stopped spinning long enough to look over at his computer screen. An email from an unknown address had appeared in his mail. Curiosity, and excitement filled his body as a small smirk appeared on his slender face.

He dragged the mouse over to the "open" button and clicked.


	2. She's Back

Chapter 1

June 27 20XX

"Hey Namie!"

"Namieeeee, come on open the door will you! I forgot my phone! Open up!"

The young man began to bang his fist on the door hoping his secretary would hear him and open it. After a few moments be began to bang harder.

"Hey! Open the door, unless you want your paycheck cut in half!"

He was beginning to doubt that she was there when the door slowly opened.

"Ha! So my little threat got to you huh" he laughed as he strutted into his apartment and picked up his cell phone lying on the couch.

"Say, why was the door locked anyway? You normally don't lock it unless you leave."

He spoke with his back facing her, checking through the messages he missed.

"…"

There was no noise except the quiet beeps of his phone.

"So, you're giving me the silent treatment. How rude of you. But I won't complain it's way better than listening to that shrilly voice of yours….Earthworm."

He didn't turn around or even glance over his shoulder to have to know he was right.

"So those wounds you got from Izumii have healed I take it."

There was a small hitch in the womans breathing behind him.

"how did you know it was me?" she asked in a flat tone.

Izaya shut his phone and put it into the pocket of his coat. He turned slowly to face the intruder in his home. A sly grin appeared on his face as he let out a playful chuckle.

"Well for starters this is my house, so I think I know when something unfamiliar is lurking inside, you know 'gut feeling.'"

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the couch.

"Anyway, besides that when I walked in I couldn't help but notice the scent of your perfume, it's the same one you wore the last time we talked, and above all of those things you of all people should know how well I do my job. I got some intel that you were recently released from the hospital, and that the nurses overheard you talking about 'getting even with that damn info broker.'"

The woman was silent. Izaya took this opportunity to study her features closer. Her body was covered up even though it was warm outside, her face had multiple burns that looked to have been covered up with makeup however the discoloration was hard not to miss.

The woman glared daggers into Izaya's skull as she opened her mouth to speak

"I will admit you indeed do your job well, thanks to you Amphisbaena was found out, and most of its members were arrested by the police. Their still looking for me"

"And that is my problem….Why?"

"Don't play childish games with me." Earthworm snapped

Izaya chuckled to himself

"Your right, your right. I guess that was an awful trick to play on you, although your reaction was rather enjoyable."

Earthworm stepped toward Izaya calmly.

Izaya watched her every move as she walked, her body was weak and frail from the hospital so there is no she would try a frontal attack.

Earthworm stopped about half a foot from Izaya, and looked him dead in the eyes

"Man, you're a lot scarier when you're not talking." Izaya said chuckling.

There was complete silence in the room not even the streets below weren't making noise.

Izaya chuckled quietly to himself.

"Well this is boring"

Before he had time to react however Earthworm grabbed a fistful of his black hair and shoved his lips onto hers.

Izaya was surprised and immediately pushed her away.

He wiped his mouth off as though he had just vomited.

"My, what a demanding girl you are. I'm going to have to turn your offer down, you're so not my type."

Earthworm gave him a blank stare.

"That wasn't because I like you. You dumbass."

"Hm? Well then what was it for?"

"Leader vanished. He left the group after you and your little friends found us out. Noone knows were his is, rumor has it he's in with the dollars now, or that he's even dead."

Izaya gave her a puzzling look. "That doesn't explain the kiss."

Earthworm grinned as she looked out the large window behind Izaya's desk.

"I wanted to kiss a good-looking man before I die."

And with that said Earthworm ran full speed through the window, and fell to her death.

There was a brief moment of nothing. So sound no movement, however that ended when the sickening sound of a body hit the sidewalk.

Izaya walked over to the window and peered down. A crowd was already forming around the body.

His phone began to ring inside of his coat pocket. He lifted it to see who was calling. The caller ID read: Shiki.

Izaya turned on his heels and began walking toward the door.

He flipped open his phone and hit "talk."

"Ah, Shiki-san nice to hear from you."

"Yeah, yeah. She came here; I'm surprised she found me so quickly."

"It does feel good to do justice now and then. Amphisbaena is finally dead."

"Hahaha, oh nothing I'm sure you'll hear about it."


	3. those two

Chapter 2

July 4 20XX

CHATROOM

Bakura- hey Kyo-san, Mia-san, wanna go out with me

Kyo - eh Bakyura-san is hitting on little girls. How gross. Pervert pervert

Mai-pervert

Bakyura- eh no no I mean GAH!

Kanra-san has joined

Kanra- HELLO HELLO! KANRA-SAN HAS ENTERED THE PARTY!

Kyo- hey Kanra-san

Mia-hello

Bakyura- aw crap not you

Kanra-aw so mean of you Bakyura-san

Kyo- do you two know eachother in real life?

Mia- know eachother?

Bakyura-well I'm leaving

Bakyura-san has left the chatroom

Kyo- bye bye

Mia-bye

Kanra-aw I guess I scared him off.

PRIVATE MODE

Mia- nii

Kanra- hm what is it

Mia- die

Kanra- that's not very nice Miaru

Kyo- she means your in danger of dieing

Kanra- well you could be more specific.

Mia-outside….bomb

Kanra – hm…Kururi can you translate

Kyo- cause were outside your door, and were going to throw a cherry bomb under it 3!

IZAYA'S APARTMENT IN SHINJUKU

"HEY IZA-NII LET US GO!" Miaru Orihara screamed as her older brother picked up his two sisters by the waist and brought them into his apartment.

"Hm. Oh are those your sisters?" Namie; Izaya's secretary asked chuckling at Izaya's annoyed expression.

"Ha! What gave you that idea?" he replied sarcastically.

He carried his sisters over to the couch and tossed them on it.

"OW! IZA-NII BE CAEFUL YOU COULD HAVE SNAPPED OUR NECKS!" Miaru screamed.

"Sister.….hurt…." (Miaru are you hurt?) Kururi spoke in a mono tone to her younger twin.

Izaya ignored his sisters complaints and held out his hand.

"I believe you have something to give me."

Miaru glared at her older brother and turned her head stubbornly.

Izaya sighed and turned to Kururi, and held his hand to her face.

"Give me it"

Kururi reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out a fistful of small explosives. She placed them in her brothers hand.

"forgive…."(were sorry)

"WELL I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL! REMEMBER KURU-NEE, SHIZUO-SAN SAID HE WOULD INTRODUCE US TO YUUHEI IF WE GOT RID OF IZA-NII!"

Namie laughed over at her desk, Izaya glared daggers at her.

Izaya sighed.

"Kururi, Miaru. Did it ever occur to you two that I can get you just as close to meeting Yuuhei as that stupid brute can?"

Both girls turned simultaneously toward their brother. A gaze of curiosity and hope gleamed over their identical faces.

"How?" both girls said at once.

Izaya who was a bit creeped out by their dedication for an idol, chuckled nervously.

"Honestly. Do you two have any idea what I do for a living?" he laughed

"I am an informant you know. I can get Yuuhei's schedule and even the hotels and room numbers that he stays in."

Both girls leapt onto their brother at the same time, the sudden weight and velocity sent all three of them falling to the floor.

"OH IZA-NII YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR KURU-NEE AND ME? IF YOU DO WE PROMISE WE WONT EVER TRY TO KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"true…..no more…(we promise. We wont do it ever again.)

Izaya sat up and pushed his sisters off of him.

"Well as tempting of an offer as that is. It won't be enough." Izaya smirked menacingly at the two younger girls in front of him.

"WHAT? NOT EVEN FOR YOUR FAMILY! YOU REALLY ARE THE WORST IZA-NII!"

"cruel…"(your so mean)

Miaru sighed and looked up at her brother annoyed.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?"

Izaya smiled and motioned for his sisters to lean closer to him.

The twins leaned forward.

"I want you to…help me start a war."


End file.
